


Red and Blue

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	Red and Blue




End file.
